Your Love Changed Me
by D-Modifire
Summary: In this story Jade and Beck dated in middle school, beck broke Jades heart, Jade's been like hurricane Sandy on steroids ever since, that is into she is forced by Cat to meet Tori Vega.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Your Love Changed Me

Writer: DModifire

Authors Note: This story will be a Jori story, an alternate way Tori got into HA, no OC's in this story, R&R please!

 **after school in the black box theater Jades talking with cat**

Cat: Well Jade I'm your best friend, you need to get back out their, you can't let what Beck did to you in middle school keep you down forever.

Jade: (shouting) Who's going to stop me.

Cat: (speaking innocently) Well on onbut that their is someone ou their even if you want to call yourself a lesbian

 **Robbie walks in**

Robbie: Cat, you ready to go?

Cat: uhh, ohh yeah, let me get my stuff I'll meet you at the car.

Robbie: Okay. (exiting the doorway)

Cat: (grabbing her bag) Jade, I really don't know how to help you, you say that you want get back out their but you don't want to get hurt again.

Jade: Then don't help.

Cat: (at the door getting ready to open it) What ever you say.

 **at Robbie's car**

Cat: Hey, Robbie you know Trina right?

Robbie: Trina Vega, yeah why?

Cat: Nothing.

Robbie: (taking his eyes off the road looking at Cat) Cat, what is it?

Cat:Really it's nothing leave it alone.

Robbie: (not looking covinced) Fine, are you hungery, you barely eat lunch.

Cat: I had a banana.

Robbie: (not taking his eyes off the road) You're getting something to eat don't fight me on this.

Authors note: I know its kinda short with not a lot of detail let me know what you think, I wanted this to be my first story but i didn't know how to start it, speaking of first story i might dicontenue Nicky's boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Your Love Changed Me

Writer: DModifire

Authors Note: This story will be a Jori story, an alternate way Tori got into HA, no OC's in this story, R&R please!

 **walking down stairs and into the kitchen and seeing her mom**

Holly: Hey, Tori I made your favortie.

Tori: Banana pancakes, with turky bacon and Orange Juices

Holly: (putting the plate of pancakes and OJ on the table) Yup.

Tori: (walking over to the kitechen table) Is Trina up she's suppose to give me ride to school.

Holly: She had to leave early, I'll take you when you done.

 **At Jades house in her room**

Jade: Thanks, Cat for staying with me last night.

Cat: Jade it's no problem, just remember to keep the next two weekends open.

Jade: For what?

Cat: It's a surprise, we have to go, we can't be late for first period again.

Jade: (walking out the bathroom) I know, I put my shoes on, then I'll be ready.

Cat: (walking over to jades desk and taking a seat in the chair) Just please hurry up.

 **At Sherwood high**

Holly: (watching Tori get out) remember, Trina did say that she'll pick you today, but if your not outside waiting she leaving.

Tori: (laughing a little) I know mom, thanks love you.

 **at Hollywoods Arts**

Andre: (sitting on the main steps with Trina) so wait, you mean that Cat wants to hook up Jade with your little sister.

Trina: Yeah.

Andre: (putting his arm around Tina) So, what's the problem.

Trina: Well, Jade's scary and Tori's meek and quite.

Andre: And you're being a big sister not wanting you little sister to get hurt.

Trina: Yeah.

Andre: And that's why love you, (leaning in for a kiss) I have get to first period. (they kiss & andre gets up and walks to first period)

 **Jade and Cat walk in just as the warning bells rings**

Jade: See Cat we made it on time.

Cat: Yeah, just barely.

 **Trina see Cat**

Trina: Piss...piss...Cat.

Cat: (looking around) Jade I'll see you in frist period, I think I see Robbie.

Jade: (leaving Cat) Okay.

Cat: (walking over to Trina) Yeah.

Trina: I thought about the thing you asked me about, (taking a deep breath) I'm in, I'll see what I can do, but no promises.

Cat:(looking hopeful) That's all I ask.

Trina: Cat, I want you hear me nice and clear, if this works and both Jade and Tori say yes, if Jade does anything to my little sister, my dad will be putting me in jail.

 **both walking to class**

Cat: (looking shocked) You don't have to worry about that because Jade would never want make some feel like Beck made her feel.

 **At Sherwood**

Danny: Hey, Tori a bunch of us are going out after school tomorrow, before the game want come.

Tori:(looking like she's thinking) Ummmm...thanks but I'll pass, I'm haning out with my sister tonight.

Danny: Okay, we'll miss you.

Tori: I know you will.

Authors note: here's chapter 2, I hope you like it, I tried to make it as long as possible, because I won't be updating tomorrow, I have a funeral to go to, and I don't think I'll be updating the whole week because I'll be with my uncle and he has a mac, which doesn't have word, any thing like it. but any thanks for ready I hope you enjoyed this chapter, review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Your Love Changed Me

Writer: DModifire

Authors Note: This story will be a Jori story, an alternate way Tori got into HA, no OC's in this story, R&R please! thanks for the reviews on the last two chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't won Victorious, wish I did though,

 **after school Tori was waiting outside for Trina.**

Danny: (walks through the front doors) what happened to your car.

Tori: (truning her head) You know my dad, took my keys.

Danny: Ohhh yeah, your grades last semester.

Tori: It's not that I don't enjoy your company, but why are you here.

Danny: (sitting down on the step next to Tori) Well I was headed home, then I was you, now I'm waiting with you.

Tori: Well you're fifteen minutes late, cuz Trina's right there.

 **Trina rolling up to the front**

Tori: (getting up off the step) Thanks, Danny but I really have to go.

Danny: (getting up) Hi Trina.

Trina: Hi jackass, you ready Tori.

Tori: (getting in the car) Yeah, lets go.

 **the whole gang, but Beck is in Sikowitz's class.**

Cat: Hey, guys how about Friday night we go hang out?

Andre: How about we go out to eat, we haven't done that in long time.

Jade: I'm down.

Robbie: Sounds like plan

 **Cat gets a text from Trina**

 _ **Trina-send me a picture of Jade.**_

 _ **Cat-Yeah, give me a sec.**_

 **Trina gets the picture**

 **Trina pulls into the mall parking lot**

Tori: Why are we at the mall.

Trina: because I told mom that if she took you to school today that I would by her the necklace she wanted, sorry about that by the way.

Tori: It's no big deal, but you do know that dad will now have to get mom something else for her birthday.

Trina: (smiling devilishly) I know.

Tori: You are so evil.

Trina: I know, (now getting out the car) hey Tori, I'm going to show you a picture of a girl, and i want you to give me your opinion.

 **walking to the front door and through the mall**

Tori: Okay. (saying hesitantly)

 **Trina shows Tori, Jades picture**

Tori: (trying to think of what to say) well she's pretty, really pretty.

Trina: Like you would date her pretty.

Tori: (smiling) Yeah, (strighting her up face) wait, Trina who's the girl?

Trina: (shaking her head) No one, don't worry about it.

 **Trina text Cat**

 _ **Trina- she said that she was cute...dateable cute.**_

 _ **Cat- nice! samething here, Jade is still look at the picture.**_

 _ **Trina- okay, we'll talk soon.**_

 _ **Cat- okay.**_

authors note: I know I said that I wouldn't be updating, but since I don't know if i'm going to be away from my computer, I decided to upload this one, review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Your Love Changed Me

Writer: DModifire

Authors Note: This story will be a Jori story, an alternate way Tori got into HA, no OC's in this story, R&R please!

Disclaimer: I don't won Victorious, wish I did though

 **Trina is dropping off Tori at sherwood**

Tori:(getting out the car) Thanks, Trina.

Trina: Only three more weeks, then you can have your own car back.

Tori:(talking to trina through the window) Yeah, maybe.

 **Cat walks downstairs just as Trina walks through the door**

Cat:(seeing Trina) Ohhh...Trina so glad I caught, we are going out to eat to tonight, Jade's coming do you think you and Tori could come?

Trina: Umm, I'll have to see, you see it's Friday and we do this thing, we're it's just the two of us.

Cat: (making a pouty face ) Just one night, Andre's coming.

Trina: You do know he is my boyfriend right.

Cat: I know, see that's even better, you, Andre, me, Robbie, Jade and Tori.

Trina: What about Beck?

Cat: Have you seen him at all this year.

Trina: (realizing the time frame) Wait, he's still in juvy?

Cat: Yup, for the next three months, then he's out on house arrest.

 **Robbie comes up to the girls**

Robbie: Hey Cat, we still on for tonight?

Cat: Yeah, I'm just trying to find someone for Jade so she won't feel like the fifth wheel.

 **At sherwood at tori's locker**

Tori: No, you know Trina can't stand your guts.

Danny: And because me and your sister don't like each other, you can't come with us to party.

Tori: No, I can't come because the last time I went to a pre-game party, I got drunk and had to be rushed to the hospital, remember.

Danny: (looking defeated) Okay, point taken, but at least come to the game.

Tori: (getting tired of the back and forth) look, Danny if you're trying to get back on the sattle, you're so far past late, it'll take the rest of your life to get back.

Danny: Damn, girl that hurt.

Tori: (closing her locker) It was suppose to.

Danny: I really messed up didn't I

Tori: (shaking her head) Ohhh, you really messed up, but at least we're still friends.

 **At Hollywood arts in Sikowitz's class the principle comes on teh loud speaker.**

Principle: teacher exuse this intertuption, but i'm letting you know that HA is open for new student auditions, with us loosing some of our student body, soo please tell your friends and family, we will also have more information posted on the school's page on the slap, thank you and have great day.

 **At lunch at HA**

Jade: So where excatly are we going .

Robbie: Nozu.

Andre: we go there all the time.

Robbie: true but we have some special joining us, and the only resturant they've been too is Nozu.

 **At Sherwood Trina is picking up Tori**

Trina: What ever you do, don't make plans tonight.

Tori: Why?

Trina: Since Mom and Dad are out of town, I'm taking you out to eat.

Tori: Again, why?

Trina: Tori, mom and dad are out of town do you really want to be home on a Friday night

Tori: No, no I don't.

Trina: Okay, then we're going out to eat.

Authors note- that's chapter four, i hop you guys like it. please follow and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Your Love Changed Me

Writer: DModifire

Authors Note: This story will be a Jori story, an alternate way Tori got into HA, no OC's in this story, R&R please!

Disclaimer: I don't won Victorious or Nozu, wish I did though

review comments- Trina is very sneaky in deed, the reason why Trina doesn't like Danny will be reviled but not into much later.

 **At the Vega house in Tori's room**

Trina:(sitting in Tori desk chair) Remember wear something nice tonight.

Tori:(sitting on her bed)Why do I have to dress up, we're just going to Nozu.

Trina:(trying not to laugh) Because you never know you could find that one person you've been looking for, so with the unknown in the air, you have too look nice.

Tori: why do i feel like I'm going to regret this night?

Trina:(getting up off the chair) Because, you might.

 **at Jades house in her kitchen**

Cat: You just have to look hot, you never know who you might meet. (smirking on that last part)

Jade: Cat, why are you smirking.

Cat:(quickly changing her face) I'm not.

 **Cat's gets a text from Robbie**

Cat _-looking at her phone._

Cat: Robbie's outside come on,

 **Walking to the front door**

Jade:(putting on a jacket) Who's this mystery person that suppose to be joining us?

Cat: (walking to the car)I don't know, I just planed tonight, I didn't put together a guest list.

Jade:(locking the front door) Don't get smart.

Cat: I already did.

 **At the Vega house.**

Trina:(coming downstairs ) Okay, Andre just called and he's on his way, he's around the corner, are you ready?

Tori:(sitting on the couch) Yes, I'm ready for whatever evil plan you have up your sleeve.

 **Andre toots the horn**

Trina:(not able to keep her excitement) That's Andre, come on Tori, let's go have fun.

Tori:(looking confused) Let's get this over with.

 **In Robbie's car**

Jade:(from the back seat) Hey. Robbie do you know who's suppose to be joining us tonight?

Robbie:(looking at cat) ummm...no, I don't actually know, but I do that Trina is bringing someone, now who is it, I don't know who it is.

Cat: See Jade no one knows, just wait like the rest of and find out when we get there.

 **Andre Trina and Tori are the first to arrive at Nozu**

Andre: So You wanna wait out here or you wanna go in and get a table?

Trina: Ummm...let's go in.

Andre: Okay.

 **The group walks in and walk to the bar**

Ms. Lee: Would you like something to drink.

Andre: Sure, I'll take a root beer, with light ice.

Tori: Ms. Lee, do you really have to ask.

Mrs. Lee I don't but, I do, the ancient Japaneses secret tea.

Tori: Is any other tea.

Trina: I'll take a strawberry lemonade

Mrs. Lee:Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks.

Tori: Hey, I'll be back, I have to go to the bathroom

Trina: Okay.

 **As soon as Tori is out of sight Cat, Robbie, Jade walk in**

Cat: Hey, guys what's going on, Trina where's your mystery guess.

Trina: In the bathroom, she should be out soon.

Robbie: Did you order yet?

Andre: We order something to drink.

 **Ms. Lee come back with the first set of drinks**

Ms. Lee: here you go, no what can I get for you three?

Jade: regular sweet tea, very sweet.

Cat: Strawberry Fanta.

Robbie: Pepsi.

Ms. Lee: what something to eat?

Andre: Ummm...we'll take a platter of sushi, with extra California rolls.

Ms. Lee: Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks.

 **Tori comes around the corner, just enough to see jade, realize she's the girl from the picture.**

Trina:(sees tori & walks over to her) Tori, what are you doing the food, your tea is waiting.

Tori: That dark haired girl, she's the from the picture you showed me.

Trina: I know.

Tori:(starting get a little mad) Are trying to set me up on a blind triple date?

Trina: I don't know, and we won't in to you get back to the table.

 **Trina and Tori walk back to the table**

Trina: Guy's this is my little sister Tori.

 **Tori: Sitting down next to Jade**.

Jade: Wait a second, you're the girl from the picture Cat showed me.

Tori: And you're the girl from the picture Trina showed me.

Authors note: Guys how did I do let me know, sorry for stopping it right when it gets to the good part i will make it up to you with the next chapter picking up right this one left off.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Your Love Changed Me

Writer: DModifire

Authors Note: there is a big jump in this chapter, only because i would have that part going on forever.

Disclaimer: I don't won Victorious or Nozu, wish I did though

 **Trina and Tori walk back to the table**

Trina: Guy's this is my little sister Tori.

 **Tori: Sitting down next to Jade**.

Jade: Wait a second, you're the girl from the picture Cat showed me.

Tori: And you're the girl from the picture Trina showed me.

 **Jade and Tori still looking at each other**

Jade:(making a face at cat) Cat, what's going on?

Tori:(looking to Trina) Trina, what did you do.

Cat & Trina: nothing.

Cat: Just friends hanging out.

 **Mrs. Lee comes back with the drinks**

Mrs. Lee: Here are your drinks, your food will be out soon.

Robbie: Thanks.

 **Jade and Tori see everyone engaged in conversation, so they start on of their own**

Jade: You're way prettier in person.

Tori:(speaking shyly) Thanks, you are too

 **Cat Nudges Trina**

Cat:(shaking her head in the girls direction) Look, what do you think their talking about.

Trina: I don't know, but do you think we made good choice.

Cat: Yes, Trina I really do, I mean look at them, no better yet look at the way they're looking at each other.

 **A waiter brings the group of friends their food**

Robbie:(taking a bite of sushi) So, Tori where do you go to school?

Tori: Sherwood.

Jade: Ewe.

Tori: What's wrong with my school?

Jade: Nothing, it's just that's a rich snotty school.

Tori: This is coming from a girls who goes to a performing arts school.

Andre: Hey, Hollywood Arts isn't as bad as you'll think.

Cat:(using her innocent voice) It really isn't.

Tori: Yeah right.

Jade: Come see for yourself.

Tori: What?

Andre: Yeah, you'll love it, the school is actually holding auditions, for new students.

Trina: Yeah, Tori you would love it there, and the best is no Danny.

Tori: Why, do you hate him so much.

Trina: He's a two faced pig who broke my little sister's heart.

Andre: Come you love it, and don't say you can't sing, I heard you.

Trina: She'll at least audition.

Tori: No I don't think so, I like Sherwood.

 **-this is the jump-**

 **the car ride home**

Trina: See Tori I told you that I would be fun.

Tori: Yeah you did.

Trina: I saw you and Jade were talking a lot, what were you talking about?

Tori: We exchanged numbers, then when we were about leave, she asked me out.

Trina:(trying to sound shocked) Really.

Tori: Don't try to sound shocked, I said yes were suppose to go out for dinner and a movie tomorrow night.

Authors note: Hey, guys I really didn't want to end right her, but I had too I'm not feeling so good, but please let me know how I did.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Your Love Changed Me

Writer: DModifire

Authors Note: This story will be a Jori story, an alternate way Tori got into HA, no OC's in this story, R&R please!

Disclaimer: I don't won Victorious, wish I did though

 **At the Vega household**

Trina:(standing in the doorway of Tori's room) Where are you going?

Tori:(doing her hair) Well, first we're suppose to go the movies then out to eat, I told you last night in the car.

Trina:(going through her phone looking for Cat's numbers) I know.

Tori: Who's idea was to try to set me up?

Trina:(looking from her phone) It was Cat's idea to try to set Jade up, she didn't know who she was going to try match Jade up with.

Tori:(putting on eye-shadow) So, how did I get thrown in to the hat.

Trina:(shrugging her shoulders) I don't know. (heading down stairs)

 **Trina calls Cat**

Trina:(waiting for an answer) Cat, I wasn't able to get anything out Tori, were you able to get anything out of Jade?

Cat: No, because I didn't ask, Jade isn't going to do anything trust me.

Trina: I do trust you, why do thing I said I would help you, it's Jade I don't trust.

Cat: Trust her too, she's not a bad person, Trina I have to go.

 **Jade opens her front door to see someone form her past.**

Jade:(trying to pick her mouth up off the ground) What the hell are you doing here, your're suppose to be in jail.

Beck: Juvy actually, but I got out early on good behavior.

Jade:(stepping back in the house) I'll call the cops, you can't come within one-hundred feet of me.

Beck:(trying to sound sincere) I know, that's why I'm still out here, I was hoping we could talk.

Jade: Really Beck talk, after everything you did to me?

Beck: I know what I did wasn't right.

Jade: Ohh really, you abused me mentality, physically, emotionally, and to mention all the stuff you did.

Beck: That's why I want to talk.

Jade:(trying to push past beck but failing) let me go.

Beck:(gripping jade tight on the arms) Can we please talk?

Jade:(starting to cry as the memories come back) No, I swear, I will scream if you don't let me go.

 **Tori waiting outside on her porch**

Tori:(looking at her phone) Come on Jade where are, we missed the beginning of the the movie.

Trina:(walks out) Your still here?, Where's Jade.

Tori:(looking at the open street) I don't know.

Trina:(starting to take out her phone) You want me to call Cat?

Tori:(shaking her head) No, there a lot of traffic coming from the east.

Trina:(walking back into the house to call Cat) Yeah Right traffic my ass.

 **Calling Cat**

Trina: Cat, have you heard form Jade, Tori is still here she was suppose to be gone an hour ago.

Cat: No, and I've been home with Robbie all day.

Trina:(gritting her teeth) And you want me to trust her, she can'r even be on time on her first date.

 **Back at Jades house still in the door way**

Beck:(letting Jade go) Jade I'm sorry, (turning and walking away) we will talk.

Authors note: So what do you think, beck coming up out of nowhere, let me know what you thing and your predictions for the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Your Love Changed Me

Writer: DModifire

Authors Note: Invadar Johnny What's a rat basterd.

Disclaimer: I don't won Victorious, wish I did though

 **Jade's on the phone with Tori**

Jade: look I know your mad.

Tori: I'm not mad, I'm upset yes, but not mad, you asked me ou then stood me up.

Jade: I didn't stand you up, If you agree to let me take you out, I'll explain everything

Tori: I don't know Jade, I'll have to get back to you with that.

 **Meanwhile Trina Talking to Cat on the phone**

Cat: When Jade was leaving to pick up Tori, Beck was at the door and he wouldn't her leave, he even put her hands on her.

Trina: You said Beck was in jail and would be for the next three months.

Cat: He got out on good behavior, You can't tell Tori, Jade said she want's to tell her.

Trina: I won't.

 **Andre went over to Trina's**

Andre: wait how'd he get out, I thought he had three months left.

Trina: He did but I guess since he was so close to getting out he got out on good behaivor.

 **David walks in the house**

Trina:(jumping out her skin) Dad! I thought you were on vaction, where's mom?

David: Your mom's still in Hawaii, I came back when I heard Beck got out.

Trina: And you left mom.

David: We still have two days at the hotel, you know your mom dosen't like wasing money.

 **At Jades house**

Jade: I talked to Tori.

Cat: And?

Jade: I offerd to explain over dinner tonight.

Cat: what did she say?

Jade: She said yes, but instead of dinner, we're going to the fair.

Cat: You wanna make it a double date?

Jade: No, I'm going to use this time to talk to Tori, about everything.

Cat:(looking conconerd) Are you sure you want to tell her everything.

Jade: Yeah, I started to tell her somethings last night, but I caught myself.

Cat: Jade, I know you and I know that look, (gasping) you like her.

Jade:(getting defesive) What, no I don't.

Cat: Yes you do.

Jade: Okay maybe a little.

Authors note: thank you ScottyBgood and Invader Johnny, for helping me with this the next chapter will will be uploaded tonight stay tuned


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Your Love Changed Me

Writer: DModifire

Authors Note: This story will be a Jori story, an alternate way Tori got into HA, no OC's in this story, R&R please!

Disclaimer: I don't won Victorious, wish I did though

 **At the fair**

Jade: the reason I never made it your house was because, (taking a pause) because, my ex-boyfriend showed up and started harassing me.

Tori:(reading Jades body laugage) My dad's a cop, I can tell your not giving me the full story.

Jade: How can you tell.

Tori: by reading your body laugage, come on Jade, didn't you want to explain to me the reason why you did show up.

Jade:(taking a deep breath) My ex, he was abusive, I mean really abusive, he abused me mentally, physical, emotionaly, he made me do things I wouldn't usally do.

 **Walking through the park**

Tori: How did he find you.

Jade: That's the thing he wasn't suppose to, he was suppose to be in jail, for the next three months, then when he go out him and his family would have to move to another part of California, or he would have been on one and 5 months house arrest.

Tori: How did he get out?

Jade: He said good behavior.

Tori: that's not right by a long shot, the the state of California, you don't exactly get out on good behavior.

Jade: what do you mean?

Tori: You only get of jail or juvy, for over crowding and, and then your're put on a list, and the only you get on the list is if the end of your sentence is coming.

Jade: How do you know this.

Tori: My dad's a detective for the LAPD.

 **at the Vega house**

David:(on the phone with his precinct) Why wasn't told about this before hand...I don't care.

 **Downstairs in the kitchen**

Andre: Do you really think Jade would do anything to hurt Tori?

Trina: I don't know maybe.

Andre: You need to stop worrying it's not good.

Trina:(staring off) how about we take fair?

Andre: No, because I know that's where Jade and Tori are.

 **At the fair, at the snack area**

Tori:(looking at her clock on her phone) You know we been here almost three hours and we haven't done anything.

Jade: Yeah we did, we talked.

Tori: I guess we did.

Jade _\- staring in to Tori's eyes and slowly leaning in_

 **Before** _ **Tori knew it, Jade West was kissing her.**_

 _Tori-_ Breaking away

Jade:(feeling embarrassed) Sorry I don't know what came over me

Tori- kissing Jade back

authors note: So was this good, yes, no, maybe so, let me know how i did tell me what you to see happen in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Your Love Changed Me

Writer: DModifire

Authors Note: This story will be a Jori story, an alternate way Tori got into HA, no OC's in this story, R&R please!

Disclaimer: I don't won Victorious, wish I did though

 **At the police station**

Roy:(talking to David) Look, all I want to know is why Beck is back out on the streets, with out my knowledge.

David: I don't know, this was done with out my knowledge as well, he's not suppose to be out into he served all of his sentence.

Roy: So, my daughters abusing ex is just back on the streets so-

David: Let me stop right there no he will not be given the chance to do it again

Roy: You better find him before me or someone in my circle

David: I will.

 **at Hollywood Arts in Sikowitz' class room before class starts**

Cat: So Jade how was it?

Jade:(grinning form ear to ear) How was what?

Cat: The date.

Jade: ohhh, it was great.

Cat:(barely able to keep in her excitement) What did you do?

Jade: Nothing really, I told her about Beck and everything he did, and she just sat a listened, like she actually cared, not like those therapist who are actually judging you in their heads.

Cat:(smiling) I guess you can say, one of my plans finally worked.

Jade: Yeah, I guess.

 **At Sherwood in study hall**

Danny: But you can't leave, you're my only friend.

Tori: I didn't say I was leaving, besides I didn't even audition yet, give it a break.

Danny: But there is a chance you can get in, I mean your crazy talented.

Tori: Yeah, there's probably a small chance but, it's like a million to one.

Danny: Did Trina put you up to this, just because she doesn't like me.

Tori: No, I made the decision on my own.

 **At Hollywood Arts in the library**

Trina: How would you like to help me help Tori get in to Hollywood Arts?

Andre: Didn't Tori say that she didn't want to come here?

Trina: Yeah, But she went on date with Jade and came home, saying that it might not be a bad idea auditioning.

Andre:(not convinced) Are you sure.

Trina: Yeah, we have to get our Mom and Dad to agree.

Andre: Okay, I'll write a song for her to sing.

Trina:(saying happily) Thanks, (kissing Andre on the cheek) Love you.

 **At the juvy where beck was**

David: All I want to know is why Beck was released with out anyone giving you the green light?

Warden: I Needed room.

David: Then send him somewhere else, don't put him back on the street, where he can commit the same crimes again, or worst get revenge on the girl.

Warden: Look, Detective I wouldn't have set him free if I thought he would go out and do it all over again, I've been keeping a close eye on him, he's been doing good, trust me.

David:(walking out of the warden's office) Yeah, trust you my ass.

Authors note: Heads up the song that Andre's going to write will be "let it shine".


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Your Love Changed Me

Writer: DModifire

Authors Note: This story will be a Jori story, an alternate way Tori got into HA, no OC's in this story, R&R please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, the song "make it shine" isn't mine either,

 **In Tori's room**

Trina: I talked to Andre and he said that he'll write you a song.

Tori: How long are the auditions going for.

Trina: Into the school can get up the missing percent of the student body.

 **A Jades house**

Roy: I talked to Detective Vega he said that he'll get to the bottom of why Beck was let out.

Jade: I don't care that he was let early, I just want to be able to go out with worrying about seeing him.

Roy: Exactly, if he goes back then you will be able go out with any worry.

Jade: Dad, you can't keep locked up forever, at some point he will be really free, and if his family doesn't move were going to be seeing each other a lot.

Roy: What about Cat? Your best friend, What about everything that happened between her and him?

Jade: We both had our troubles with him.

Roy: You know Cat is very sensitive.

Jade: Dad, I know, I also know that Cat was hurt the most, just give it a rest, it will work out.

 **At Hollywood Arts at Andre's locker**

Andre: Okay, babe I have the song done, all that's left now is to rehears and make sure she has it down.

Trina:(jumping with excitement) Thank you are the best, can I hear it.

Andre: Yeah, you can hear it, when Tori rehearses it.

Trina:(making puppy dog eyes) Are you sure I can't hear it.

Andre: Stop, you know the puppy eyes don't work on me.

 **At Sherwood**

Tori: Well, Danny I'm sorry to burst your bubble but, I doing what I want to make myself happy.

Danny: Come on Tori you don't really want to go.

Tori: Actually you're making want to a little more each time you argue or bring it up, when I haven't even auditioned yet.

 **After school Tori's waiting on her ride**

Tori:(seeing her Dad pull up) Dad, why are you here?

David: I'm here because I'm taking you to get your car.

Tori: I have a whole another week left.

David: Get in before I change my mind.

 **Jade's giving Cat a ride from school**

Jade: Cat, you always tell me I should talk about what happened, but you never ever talked about it.

Cat: There's nothing to talk about.

Jade: Cat, I know you, I know when somethings bothering you, you've been like this ever since I told you that Beck was out.

Cat: Jade, really I'm fine you don't have to worry about me.

Jade: Someone has too.

Authors note: I know this chapter was fairly short i will try to make it up in the next chapter,with the next chapter also being the when Tori auditions for HA.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Your Love Changed Me

Writer: DModifire

Authors Note: This story will be a Jori story, an alternate way Tori got into HA, no OC's in this story, R&R please!

Disclaimer: I don't won Victorious, wish I did though

 **Jade's on the phone with Robbie**

Jade: Robbie listen, you have to talk to Cat.

Robbie: Jade, I've been trying, you don't think that I've noticed that ever since Beck's been out how much her attitude changed.

Jade: So, when you talked to her, did she open up?

Robbie: No, Jade she didn't I don't think I helped her that much.

Jade: What are you talking about Shapiro.

Robbie: Remember, when the situation first happened, she stopped eating, and now she trying to get back on that train.

Jade: Why didn't you say anything?!

Robbie: Because, when I talk to her she eat's, it's not as bad like it was back when.

 **At Vega's house as Tori is finishing up rehearsing the song**

Andre: That was great, Tori You'll get in without a doubt.

Tori: Do you think so?

Trina: Tori, you were amazing really truly amazing.

Tori: So when do I audition?

Andre: tomorrow at six, in the black box.

 **Robbie at Cat's house**

Robbie: Cat, you have to talk you can't keep everything inside.

Cat: Robbie, I really don't feel like doing this right now, I just want to lay here with you and not have to worry.

Robbie: Okay, whatever you want.

 **It's audition time**

Sikowitz: Okay, Next we have Tori Vega, singing an original song.

Tori: Thank you this song is called Make it shine.

 **with the music starting**

 _Here I am, once again_

 _Feeling lost but now and then_

 _I breath it in to let it go_

 _And you don't know_

 _Where you are now_

 _Or what it would come to_

 _If only somebody could hear_

 _When you figure out how_

 _Your lost in the moment_

 _You disappear_

 _You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action_

 _You're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction_

 _Not a fantasy_

 _Just remember me_

 _When it turns out right_

 _'Cause you know that if you live in your imagination_

 _Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination_

 _In my victory_

 _Just remember me_

 _When I make it shine!_

 _Reaching high_

 _Feeling low_

 _I'm holding on but letting go_

 _I like to shine_

 _I'll shine for you_

 _And it's time to show the world how_

 _It's a little bit closer_

 _As long as I'm ready to go_

 _All we have is right now_

 _As long as you feel it inside you know..._

 _You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action_

 _Your never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction_

 _Not a fantasy_

 _Just remember me_

 _When it turns out right_

 _'Cause you know that if you live in your imagination_

 _Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination_

 _In my victory_

 _Just remember me_

 _When I make it shine!_

 _Everyone can tell you how it's all been said and done_

 _That harder times will change your mind and make you wanna run_

 _But you want it_

 _And you need it_

 _Like you need to breath the air_

 _If they doubt you_

 _Just believe it_

 _That's enough to get you there_

 _You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action_

 _Your never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction_

 _Not a fantasy_

 _Just remember me_

 _When it turns out right_

 _'Cause you know that if you live in your imagination_

 _Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination_

 _In my victory_

 _Just remember me_

 _When I make it SHINE!_

 **Everyone in the room is dead silent**

Sikowitz:(clearing his throat) Well Miss, Vega that was really something.

Lane: Sikowitz, no that was amazing, Tori we'll talk it over and you'll hear something by the end of the day.

Tori: Wow, thank you. (walking out of the black box theater)

 **Outside with Trina and Andre**

Andre: Soooooo, how do you think you did.

Tori: They said that I should hear something by the end of the day.

Trina: Yes!.

Tori: What?

Andre: It took two or three days for most of us to hear anything back.

Tori: What, I'm not following.

Trina: The chances of getting in to Hollywood Arts is very slim, and they usually take days to hear anything back.

Tori: So Your saying that I just like that.

Trina: Yup.

Andre: Congrats Tori.

 **At Sherwood high after school in the gym**

Danny: So, you got in, just like that.

Tori: Yeah, they told me that I would hear something by the end of the day but it didn't even take that long.

Danny: So, just like that you're gone.

Tori: Danny, you knew this was coming.

Danny: (trying to look sad) I didn't think it would come this soon

 **Tori gets a text from Jade**

Tori:(Looking at her phone) I have to go. (grabbing her stuff)

Danny:where are you going?

Tori: I have to go, I'll be here into Sherwood fax my transcripts.

 **Tori pulls up to Hollywood Arts**

Jade:(getting in Tori's car) No, you don't kiss.

Tori:(looking sad) Why?

Jade: Because you were two hours late.

Tori: I was doing something.

Authors note: So, now that Tori is in HA where to from here, Let me know how I did.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Your Love Changed Me

Writer: DModifire

Authors Note: I'm not doing a valentines special, sorry for my absence

Disclaimer: I don't won Victorious, wish I did though

 **In Tori's car**

Jade:(looking at Tori) Why are you so smiley

Tori:(taking her eyes off the road) I have something to tell you.

Jade:(getting jealous) Wow, we haven't been dating for a full month and you're already tired of me.

Tori: What are you talking about, when did i say that.

Jade: your voice says it all, Vega.

Tori: well, that not true, because if it was i wouldn't have transferred schools.

Jade:(rising an eyebrow) What are you talking about Vega.

Tori:(pulling in to a parking lot) you know how Hollywood Arts is having new student auditions?

Jade:(getting out the car) Yeah.

Tori: (taking Jades hand as they walk in to the mall) Well I Auditioned, and I got in.

Jade:(looking shocked) What made you want to switch?

Tori: I don't know exactly, Trina said something about it, and for a long time, then we started dating.

 **In Andre's room**

Trina:(in Andre's arm half sleep) That was amazing.

Andre: (holding Trina) I know, I can't think of a better way to start off our weekend.

Trina:(getting up) I'm taking a shower.

 **At Cat's house**

Cat:(laying next Robbie on the couch) Thanks for breakfast.

Robbie: Don't mention it, it's no problem.

Cat: what do you want to do today?

Robbie: I'm doing it.

Cat:(looking up at Robbie) What.

Robbie: I'm with you that's all I need.

 **At the mall**

Danny:(coming up behind Tori)Hey Tori.

Tori:(jumping a little) Danny, ohh hi.

Danny: What I didn't expect to see you here.

Tori:(mumbling under her breath) yeah neither did I.

 **Jade comes back from a store.**

Jade:(looking in the bag) Vega, they didn't the kind of hookah flavor I was looking for so I went with green apple. (Looking up from the bag) Who's this?

Tori: Umm, this is Danny, someone I went to Sherwood with.

Danny: Ohh come on Tori, I'm more than that I'm her boyfriend.

Jade:(grabbing Tori's hand) Excuse me, but I think you mean ex.

Danny: No I mean, boyfriend as in first love.

Tori:(feeling Jade tense up) You need to leave, Now.

Jade:(trying to let loose of Tori) No, I want him to keep talking.

Tori:(turning Jade around looking at her eye to eye, speaking softly) No you don't, did you get the stuff?

Jade:(holding up the bag) Right here.

Tori:(planting a soft kiss on her lips) Okay, then let's go.

Danny:(watching the girls walk away) I will have you again Tori.

 **At the police station**

David: Roy, I found out something, and it looks like Oliver did get out on good behavior, but he is suppose to be on house arrest.

Roy: So why was he at my door step.

David: he was coming back from meeting his PO, as long as he keeps a low profile and he doesn't mess with Cat or Jade, there's nothing we can do.

Roy:(walking out David's office) So he better keep a profile so low Kevin Hart will taller them him.

 **Trina and Andre are out getting breakfast**

Andre: So, I guess Tori's coming in Hollywood Arts?

Trina: Yeah, as soon as her transcripts get faxed she'll be a HA student.

Authors note: Sorry guys, i really don't want to end here, i probably wouldn't if i haven't updated in while, but something came up, so I to go, In the next chapter, i'll pick up from right here.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Your Love Changed Me

Writer: DModifire

Authors Note: This story will be a Jori story, an alternate way Tori got into HA, no OC's in this story, R&R please!

Disclaimer: I don't won Victorious, wish I did though,

 **~Cat's having a bad dream~**

Cat:(out of breath) Beck...you're hurting me.

Beck:(grabbing Cat by the arms) You know, I don't care because you have a throne in my side for a long time.

 **~end dream~**

Robbie:(trying to wake Cat up) Cat, Cat wake up!

Cat:(jumping up) wh- what, where am I?

Robbie:(rubbing her back) You're at home you were having a bad dream.

Cat:(looking around the room) Robbie, I really don't know what to do.

Robbie: You need to tell someone.

Cat: Rob, who am I going to tell, no one believes me when I tell them what he did to me behind closed doors.

Robbie: Detective Vega, and Jade's dad both believed you, tell one of them.

Cat:(yelling) Tell them what, exactly?

Robbie: That you stoped eating as much, and that your having those dreams again.

Cat: You and I both what their going say their say, it's just dreams and don't take them seriously.

Robbie:(getting frustradted) Then talk to your parents.

Cat: they don't care, you know that.

Robbie: What makes you say that?

Cat: Do you see them anywhere, why do you think I've been asking you to spend the night, because they don't care, (getting teary eyes) you know, I haven't heard from them since they left with my brother.

Robbie:(pulling Cat into a hug) Cat, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up old memories.

 **At the Vega house**

Jade:(laughing) I'm telling you, you will love Hollywood Arts.

Tori:(laughing blowing out a puff) Am I going to love it as much as I love you?

Jade:(caught off guard) Umm, I have to go, I'll call you later.

Tori:(stuttering) Ugh, okay see ya.

 **Jade rushing out the house**

 **On the beach with Trina and Andre**

Trina: (looking at the sun set) You know, I never thought that I would have this much fun just sitting on a beach and looking at a ball fire set.

Andre:(putting his arm around her shoulder) Neither did I, I'm glad you made me do this today.

Trina:(looking in his eyes) Why?

Andre:(looking back in her eyes) because, it opened my eyes, we don't always have to something fun, and we don't have to have sex, I can just sit here and watch the sun and be the happyiest persom in the world.

Trina: I love you know that?

Andre:(leaning in for a kiss) I know.

authors note: Okay, so how was this chapter, I know it was short, I'm going to try to make the next one a little longer


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Your Love Changed Me

Writer: DModifire

Authors Note: This story will be a Jori story, an alternate way Tori got into HA, no OC's in this story, R&R please!

Disclaimer: I don't won Victorious, wish I did though

 **Robbie is talking Jade in the HA parking lot**

Robbie: You have to talk to her, she's starting back not eating, and she's the dreams again.

Jade: Does her parents know?

Robbie: Her parents left with her brother.

Jade:(scratching her head) What are you talking about Robbie?

Robbie: Cat hasn't heard from her parents in almost two months.

Jade:(getting in her car) I'll talk to her, but honestly I don't know what to say.

 **At the Vega house**

Holly:(coming in from the garage) Okay, Tori Hollywood Arts just called and they said that your transcripts have been faxed and you can start tomorrow.

Tori: Really, and that's that and I'll be a Hollywood Arts student.

Holly:(smiling) Yup, and the best part is no more Danny.

Tori: How come no one like Danny?

Trina:(coming down stairs) Because, he's a good for nothing loser, Mom I'm going to Andre's for a bit, I'll be back later.

 **At Cat's house**

Cat:(lying on the bed) I told Robbie I'm fine he needs to stop worrying.

Jade:(pacing around the room) Cat, might doing well but you are not fine, Robbie told me that you're not eating like you was.

Cat: I'm not eating because I'm not hungry all like that.

Jade: So what happened, you might be small but you can eat like a football player.

Cat:(sighing) Jade, can we please drop this I really don't feel like talking about this anymore.

Jade: No we can't, What's this about you having the dreams again?

Cat:(mumbling under her breath) I am going to kill Robbie,(speaking up) look, Jade they're just dreams, I'm fine, can you both stop worrying.

Jade:(putting her hands up in defense) Fine Cat, know this, Me and Robbie are here when you're ready to talk. (walking out the bed room)

Cat: Don't hold your breath.

 **At the Vega house**

Tori:(calling Danny) Danny, I'm only calling you to let you that as of tomorrow, I wont be a student at Sherwood. (hanging up the phone)

Holly: Okay now can you please put Danny on the back burner?

Tori: Yes mom.

 **The next morning**

Trina: Okay, you ready for your first day at Hollywood Arts?

Tori:(looking in the mirror) Yeah, let's get this show on the road.

 **At Hollywood Arts**

Trina: Okay, this is your locker.

Tori: Why is mine so plain?

Trina: Because, you have to decorate it, it's a old Hollywood Arts tradition.

Tori:(looking around seeing Jade at her locker) Not, to cut you Trina, but I'll talk you later.

Trina: Ugh, okay.

 **At Jades locker**

Tori: Hey Jade.

Jade:(jumping) Ahh,(bringing her head out her locker) Tori, You didn't tell me you were starting here today.

Tori: I tried calling you, I texted you five time yesterday, you didn't say anything

Jade: I was super busy yesterday, I had a lot to do.

Tori:(studying her body language) Jade, why are you acting all weird, you been acting like this since you left Saturday.

Jade: Saturday, you said something that probably slipped out maybe not I don't know.

Tori: Jade, what are you talking about I said a lot of stuff?

Jade:(huffing & pulling Tori to the janitors closet) You, don't remember?

Tori: Why did you pull me into a janitors closet?

Jade: Just answer the question.

Tori: No I don't remember what I said.

Jade: Okay, so when we were talking about you coming Hollywood Arts, you said something about you loving something as much as you love some.

Tori: Jade, I'm not following.

Jade:(getting agitated) Damn Vega, you said you love me.

 **Authors note: please review let me know what you think, and let me know what you would like to have happen next, if any of my viewers watch either chiacgo fire or PD I am planing to write a fanfic so stay tuned for that.**


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Your Love Changed Me

Writer: DModifire

Authors Note: I know I've been absent for sometime but I'm back, 1,000 plus views thanks to all my readers.

Disclaimer: I don't won Victorious, wish I did though

Jade: Where's Cat? I'm not asking again.

Beck: Good don't, in fact I'm getting tired of your voice, (shoving a sock in Jade's mouth) but know that Cat is being well taken care of. (walking out)

Cat: Beck please don't, I never said anything to anyone.

Beck:(kneeling down and looking Cat in the eyes) Only if that was true, (slapping Cat across the face)

Cat:(jumping up) Ah, Beck.

Robbie:(running in Cat's room) Cat, it was dream.

Cat:(looking at Robbie) So I'm not locked in Beck's basement.

Robbie: No, You're not, you're save.

Cat:(grabbing a hold to Robbie) Promise me you wont leave me.

Robbie: I promise.

 **at the Vega house**

Jade: I know Cat, and that sounds like her.

David: Jade, I don't know what you want me to do.

Jade: What I want is Beck back behind bars.

David: Didn't you say that you didn't care what happens to Beck.

Jade: Yeah that was before I knew that Beck being out was messing with Cat, look Detective I wouldn't ask if i didn't think Cat's life might be endanger.

Tori:(walking in the kitchen) who's life is endanger?

David: No one, (getting up from the table) forget you heard anything.

Tori:(sitting at the table) Okay, anyway Jade, wait Dad can you please give us some privacy.

David:(walking out the kitchen) Yeah sure.

Tori: Okay so, I've been thinking about what was said at school and you know what, (taking a deep breath) I do love you Jade, I'll wait for you if I have too.

Jade: All week and that's the best you can do.

Tori:(huffing) Really, I'm trying to be sincere and you have to be you and shoot me down.

Jade:(getting a little loud) You don't think I love you! the last time I told someone I loved them. they did a complete 360 and started abusing me, and my best-friend, I just don't want to have to go through that again or something close.

Tori:(looking Jade in the eyes) I would never do that, I'm not him.

Jade: I know, and I do love you, I really do.

 **At Cat's house**

Cat:(sitting in the living room) You know Rob, I call my parents and my brother and no one answer, I got a water bill in the mail.

Robbie: What did it say?

Cat: It said that if the bill isn't paid that the services will be discontented.

 **With Beck**

Beck: Yo know, I always wondered what was the best way to get some attention, then I got it you target their loved ones.

Mrs. Valentine: Why are you doing this, we did nothing to you.

Beck: You're right, Cat and Jade did, they made me loose the best years of my life.

 **At Cat's house**

Robbie: I promise I won't let that happen, (looking at in the eyes) trust me, I'll take care of it.

Authors note: I know this is short but I will make these next few chapters worth the wait. I kinda didn't know where I wanted this chapter to go, I had writers block, that's half the reason I haven't been updating.


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Your Love Changed Me

Writer: DModifire

Authors Note: Okay so this story has reached 1000 plus veiws and I only have two people who review, Invader Johnny, and ScottyBgood thank you. guys come on I'm a writer I'm on here so I can be a better writer, give me some feed back please.

Disclaimer: I don't won Victorious, wish I did though

 **In Jade's room**

Jade:(laying in bed) Vega.

 **Tori rolling over**

Jade: VEGA!

Tori:(jumping out of her sleep) What, why are you calling me like that?

Jade: Because, I can't sleep and I've been up for two hours and I want to someone.

Tori:(groaning & sitting up in bed) Okay what's wrong?

Jade: I think it was just the time went to bed.

Tori: Jade,we went to bed at 11.

Jade: Exactly, it was too early.

Tori: What time is it anyway.

Jade:(looking at her alarm clock) 3:07.

Tori: It feels like I've been asleep forever.

 **At the police station later that morning**

David: Gary, who told you this?

Gary:(looking at his memo book) Um, some kid named Robbie.

David: Shapiro, he looks like Andy Samberg?

Gary: This was over the phone.

David: Get Jade here now.

Gary:(walking out from the office) Alright.

 **At Jade's house**

Jade:(laughing) No, really Vega you burnt the water.

 **~ring ring~**

Jade: Babe, can you get that, and take a message, I'll be out in a sec.

Tori:(answering the phone) Yeah.

Gary: Jade, David needs you at the police station now.

Tori: Ugh, Gary this is Tori, why does my Dad need Jade at the police station?

Gary: Just tell her to get here and fast, bye.

 **walking down stairs**

Jade: Who was that.

Tori:(looking confused) It was Gary.

Jade:(eyes getting big) Who's Gary?

Tori:(sounding pissed) Don't play that, why the hell is my Dad partner calling you saying my Dad needs you at the police station?

Jade:(reading Tori's body language) would you believe me if told you i'm thinking about becoming a cop?

Tori: No, I wouldn't, Jade stop playing what the is going on?

Jade:(grabbing her coat) Come on, you should hear this from the both of us.

 **At the police station**

Jade:(walking in the office) Before you say anything, remember you had Gary call.

David: What?

Tori:(walking into the office) Hey, Dad.

David: You brought Tori here.

Jade: She was asking question, and she wasn't going to let me leave.

David: I guess we have to tell her, (huffing) Jade wants to become a cop.

Tori: Nice try Dad, but Jade already used that one.

David: Really Jade.

Jade: I didn't know what to do, I panicked.

David:(motioning to a chair) Tori, sit we have to clear the air.

 **At Cat's house**

Cat: Why are you looking at me like that?

Robbie: Because this is the most upbeat I've seen you in a while.

Cat: I slept great last night.

Robbie: Well I'm glad, to bad we have to go school tomorrow.

 **At the police station**

Tori: (pacing around the office) So you mean that when you were straight in middle school, you had a boyfriend who abused you and Cat?

Jade: You're almost there.

Tori: And he went to jail.

Jade: Just a little more.

Tori: And he's out now, and you guys think he took Cat's parents.

Jade: And she made home just in time for dinner.

David: So, what are you thinking?

Tori: I'm thinking why didn't Jade say anything sooner?

Jade: Because I didn't want you looking at me like that.

Tori: like what?

Jade: like i'm a puppy with out a home, I'm fine it's just-

Tori: it's hard.

Jade: Very.

Authors note: Okay so how was that, I want more than the two reader I mentioned up to review, let me know what you think.


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Your Love Changed Me

Writer: DModifire

Authors Note: This story will be a Jori story, an alternate way Tori got into HA, no OC's in this story, R&R please!

Disclaimer: I don't won Victorious, wish I did though

 **At Beck's trailer**

Danny:(walking in) We have a problem a big one.

Beck: What is it?

Danny: Did you know are ex's are dating.

Beck: You as in each other?

Danny: Yes as in each other.

Beck: No I didn't know that,

Danny: So what are we going to do about it?

Beck: I don't know yet but I will.

 **Jade & Tori are heading back to Jade's **

Jade:(taking her eyes off the road) Why are looking at me like that?

Tori:(shrugging her shoulders) Like what?

Jade:(coming to a red light giving Tori a look) That look Vega, stop giving me those puppy eye's.

Tori: What puppy eye's?

Jade: Babe, look I know what you're doing, can you please not do it.

Tori: Fine just answer one question?

Jade: Okay shoot. (driving once more)

Tori: Is that why you couldn't sleep last night?

Jade:(speaking softly) Yeah, how can you tell? (yawning)

Tori: You want me to drive.

Jade:(pulling over) Please.

authors note: so sorry this so short and not with much detail, but every time I try to write something comes up, forcing me to stop, and I wouldn't upload but as of right now i don't when i will be uploading again, i might not upload in next month. I'm praying it wont take that long.


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Your Love Changed Me

Writer: DModifire

Authors Note: This story will be a Jori story, an alternate way Tori got into HA, no OC's in this story, R&R please!

Disclaimer: I don't won Victorious, wish I did though

 **After school in the black box theater**

Tori: So Cat really thinks her parents just upped and left with her brother?

Robbie: Yes.

Tori:(looking at Jade) Am I the only one who thinks that's insane?

Jade: It wouldn't be the first time something like this has happened.

Robbie: And that is why Cat is scared.

Tori: About what?

Robbie: Everything, I started working to help keep the utility's on (looking at his phone) speaking of work I have to go, Jade can you please check on Cat latter and make sure she eat's.

Jade: Yeah, and don't worry she'll eat.

 **At the police station**

Gary: Okay, I just got off the phone with San . PD, and they said no family with the last name Valentine checked into any hospital.

David:(looking up from his computer) Okay so that means that they are M.I.A.

Gary: Do we let Cat know?

David: Hell no are you mad, that could only send her off the deep end, we'll tell Jade, and Robbie.

 **At Jade's house**

Jade: Come on we have to check on Cat.

Tori: I know, I wanna make sure that I have everything, to go back home.

 **In the car**

~ **ring ring** ~

Tori:(answering the phone) Hey, Dad what's up. Okay you're on speakers.

David: Jade Tori listen good.

Jade: What is it David.

David: We know that Cat's parents never checked in to that hospital.

Tori: Meaning what exactly?

David: That they might be missing.

Jade: David, are you sure, did you tell Cat?

David: Yes we're sure and no we didn't tell Cat and neither will you two or Robbie.

Authors note: first off I know this is short, i'll be picking up from after the couple gets to Cats. and no for those of you wondering I'm not back, I saw an opportunity and went for it.


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Your Love Changed Me

Writer: DModifire

Authors Note: This story will be a Jori story, an alternate way Tori got into HA, no OC's in this story, R&R please!

Disclaimer: I don't won Victorious, wish I did though

 **At the steps of Cats house**

Jade:(grabbing Tori's arm) Wait, remeber we can't say anything about Cat's parents possbliy being missing.

Tori:(looking at Jade) I know, I was in the car with you when my Dad called.

Jade: Okay, just making sure. (knocking on the door)

 **The door opening as Jade Knocked.**

Tori:(looking at Jade with wide eyes) Why is the open?

Jade:(using the alternate Tori voice) Why, I don't know how about we go check. (getting ready to walk in)

Tori:(grabbing Jades arm) Wait, what if someone broke in?

Jade:(regular voice) Should we call the cops?

Tori: Let's call my Dad.

Jade:(reaching in her pocket and dailing David's number)

~ **ring ring ring** ~

David: Go for Vega.

Jade: David finally, listen we are outside of Cat's house.

David: Why are you outside?

Jade: Because robbie got a job to help with the bill and he asked us to stay with her.

David: Jade did something happen.

Jade: Well, when we knocked on the door and it slowly creeked open.

David: Cat's always locks the door.

Jade: especially when she's alone.

David: Did you guys go in yet?

Jade: No.

David: Okay, Don't I'm on my way, but do call in there for her.

 **Jade: mouthing to Tori to call for Cat.**

Tori: Cat...Cat...Cat.

Jade: David, if she's in there she isn't responding.

David: Okay, do not enter, stay outside.

Jade: Close the door?

David: No.

 **With Moose**

Moose:(on the phone) Yeah, Beck I got her, the other two wasn't there.

Beck:(huffing) It's fine as long as you have Cat.

 **Back at Cat's, David is just arriving**

David:(walking up to the porch) Girls, has she answered you yet.

Tori: No, we've been trying for every, Jade even went around back to if she's on the back.

David: She wasn't there was she.

Jade: Nope.

David:(going in the house) Tori, I have unifroms coming, when they get here tell them to check the back.

Tori: Sure.

 **With Beck**

Beck: Is she still out?

Moose: like a light, (meeting eyes with Danny) whose this.

Beck: Ohh, Moose Danny, Danny Moose, He's Tori's ex.

Moose: Great, now give me hand inside, she is surpiesling heavy.

 **Now in the house**

Danny: where do you want her?

Beck: In her old room, Moose show him where that is, I'm going to check on our other guess.

 **At Cat's house**

Officer 1: Tori, where's your Dad?

Tori: In the house, he said for you guys to go aroung back and search for signs of forced entry.

Officer 1: Okay.

Authors note: what do you think of Moose showing up of nowhere, I'm on my way to be being back on track with writing. Please let me know what you think of this story, I'm working on a Chiacgo Fire fanfic for any who watches Chiacgo Fire


	21. Chapter 21

Title: Your Love Changed Me

Writer: DModifire

Authors Note: This story will be a Jori story, an alternate way Tori got into HA, no OC's in this story, R&R please!

Disclaimer: I don't won Victorious, wish I did though

 **At Cat's house**

David:(coming out of Cat's house) She's not in there, and I'm put out both an APB and an for Cat.

Jade: What about an Amber alert?

David: It has to be 24-hours and if she isn't back then we can issue an Amber alert.

Jade: I'm lost.

Tori: Since Cat is 17 she might be just out and about, and it has to be 24 hours before an Amber alert can be issued.

David: And if they aren't back in that time, they'll be considered missing.

Officer 1: No signs of forced entry in the back.

David: None in the front either.

Officer 2: (walking out the house holding Cat's phone) Detective, we found her phone.

David:(taking the phone) It's locked, we have to send it to tech so they can open it.

Jade: No you don't I can open it.

 **David: giving the phone to Jade**

Jade:(taking the phone) we both know each others pass-codes. (punching the password)

David: Did anyone call Robbie.

Tori: No, do you want me too.

David: Yeah. (taking Jades phone and walking away)

 **In Trina's room**

Andre: It's quite tonight, where is everyone?

Trina: Tori is with Jade, and both my parents are working late, so it's just the two of us.

Andre:(getting close to Trina) Just the two of us.

Trina: Andre, no not tonight.

Andre: Come on babe.

Trina: No, I don't feel to good, my stomach hurts.

 **Robbie arrives at Cat's house**

Robbie: Tori, what's going on.

Tori: (walking over to Robbie) It's fine officer he's with my Dad.

Officer 3: (letting Robbie in) Okay.

Robbie: Tori, is Cat really missing.

Tori: It looks that way.

Robbie: (feeling responsible) I knew I should have been here.

Tori:(looking at Robbie square-in-the-face) Hey, this isn't your fault, if you would have been here, you could be missing too.

David:(seeing Robbie) Robbie, can you come here!?

Robbie: Yes sir. (walking over to David)

David: Robbie, do you know of anywhere Cat would go to get away?

Robbie: No, where without me or Jade.

David: You just confirmed the worst.

Robbie:(eyes getting big) What does that mean?

David: That She's missing.

Robbie: We have to find her.

David: we will, but I kept you here long enough. you have school tomorrow.

Tori: Really Dad, Cat's missing and you're worried about us and school?

David: No, but you guys going to school tomorrow could help.

Tori: How?

David: Just trust me, it will.

Robbie: Detective I know I wouldn't be able to sleep here tonight, Can I go in and get my stuff.

David: Yeah, I have to go back in there anyway follow me and stay on beside me.

Authors note: That's chapter 21 let me know what you think.


	22. Chapter 22

Title: Your Love Changed Me

Writer: DModifire

Authors Note: This chapter will just be about what happened to Cat.

Disclaimer: I don't won Victorious, wish I did though

 **Cat is at home laying on the couch waiting for Robbie to get home**

~knock knock~

Cat:(walking to the door) Who is it ?!

Moose: Special delivery!

Cat:(answering the door) Yay! I love special delivery.

Moose: Hi Cat, long time no see.

Cat:(jumping back) What are you doing here.

Moose:(trying to get in the house) Come on Cat, you can let me in.

Cat:(trying to close the door) I don't think that's a good idea.

Moose:(stopping the door from closing) Look, I just want to talk, about what happened.

Cat: Moose, there is nothing to talk about, and if you don't leave I will call the police.

 **Forcing** **himself in the house, Cat Backing up slowly**

Moose: Cat, you there is something to talk about, you know I never wanted to hurt you.

Cat:(in a corner) You mean how I never wanted to fall in love with you.

Moose: Ouch, that hurt baby.

 **Cat reaching for her phone, Moose taking it throwing it on the couch.**

Moose: See if I didn't love you, I could have just broken the phone by throwing it against the wall.

Cat: Moose please leave now.

Moose: the only way I can leave is if you leave with me.

Cat: What are you talking about?

Moose: please don't make me have to repeat myself.

 **backing up to let Cat go.**

Moose: Since I love you I'll give you a four second head start, and maybe I can get by with saying you wasn't here.

Cat:(slowly back coming from the corner) What are you talking about?

Moose:(getting a little mad) Just please go and I'll wait for as long as possible.

 **Cat starts running kicking Moose in the shin**

Moose: You little bitch, Now I'm going to kill you!

 **Reaching Cat and grabbing her from behind holding her in a half nelson dragging her back to the couch.**

Moose: See what you did, you made me get physical.

 **Jumping on her pinning her arms behind her back.**

Cat:(crying) Moose, please if you love me you wouldn't do this.

Moose: You see, I lied, I was trying to do this the easy way.

 **Finally getting her hands behind her back, tying her hands up.**

Moose:(getting close to her face still on top of her) I'm so sorry.

 **Knocking her out and taping her mouth picking her up over her shoulder.**

Moose: You have some pretty bad neighbors.

Authors note: okay I for one do not like this chapter but i thought this chapter might be good to upload, please let me know what you think.


	23. Chapter 23

Title: Your Love Changed Me

Writer: DModifire

Authors Note: **OKAY, I'M ONLY SAYING THIS ONCE IF YOU DON'T LIKE WHAT I'M WRITING DON'T READ IT, NOBODY IS MAKING YOU READ MY STORY.**

Disclaimer: I don't won Victorious, wish I did though

 **At the Vega House**

Jade:(laying with Tori, getting worked up) I mean what if we never find her.

Tori:(holding her girlfriend) Baby we will find her, my dad has everyone in the state of California looking for her.

Jade: How are you so sure?

Tori: Because I know my Dad, he's dedicated.

Jade:(starting to cry) She's always been like a sister to me.

Tori: Jade trust me we will find her alive and in one piece, come on you need to get out, it's been to long.

Jade: It's been a day.

Tori:(getting off the bed) I know but still we have too keep your mind off of what's going on.

 **At the police station**

Gary: listen, I just heard from a C.I. that a black van has been in and out of Cat's neighborhood for the past 6 weeks and, now that Cat's gone it hasn't been seen.

David: Do we have license plate, or a make or model.

Gary: Yeah, my C.I. said that it was black Toyota work van, there was no plate. but we will have pictures.

David: What do you mean "will"

Gary: My C.I. is emailing them to me.

 **At the mall parking lot**

Jade:(Looking in the direction of a van) Hey, Babe do you see that?

Tori:(turning around) See what?

Jade: That van.

Tori: What about it.

Jade: It looks familiar.

Tori: Jade, you do know that they make more than one of the same van.

Jade: I know, but something about it.

 **hearing a familiar voice in the distance**

Jade:(looking around) Come on Tori we're done here.

Tori: We just got here.

Jade:(grabbing Tori's hand) Now, we're just leaving.

 **In the car**

Jade:(saying to herself) Of course, why didn't I think of him.

Tori: Think of Who?

Jade: No one just call your Dad and tell him we're on our way to the station and I might know who took Cat.

Authors note: Okay, tell me what you think.


	24. Chapter 24

Title: Your Love Changed Me

Writer: DModifire

Authors Note: This story will be a Jori story, an alternate way Tori got into HA, no OC's in this story, R&R please!

Disclaimer: I don't won Victorious, wish I did though

 **Jade and Tori bursts into David's shared office**

Tori: Dad, you might want to hear this.

David:(looking at his computer) Hear what, whatever it is make fast, I'm very busy.

Jade: I know who took Cat.

David: (looking at the girls) What?

Jade: Cat, I know who might have her, or at least know where she is.

David:(leaning in his chair) Who, Jade?

Jade: Moose.

David: A moose.

Jade: No, David not a moose, Moose, he's a old friend of Beck's from Canada.

David: What makes you think that he took Cat.

Jade: Because he'll do anything for Beck. And when we we're being held hostage, Cat trusted Moose, he never really did what Beck did.

David: I'm lost, why did Cat trust him.

Jade: He made her feel safe, like nothing could happen to her.

Tori: So if he did all that, why come back and take her.

Jade: Because, Cat always had a thing for Robbie, he is what really helped her get through it all. When he found out that Cat doesn't feel the same way he lost it and started abusing her more than Beck did.

David: Jade, I have to ask, how did you think of Moose just out the blue.

Jade: Earlier when we were at the mall I was his black van.

David:(jumping to attention) A black Toyota.

Jade: Yeah.

David:(yelling for Gary) Gary...do we those pictures yet.

Gary:(walking back in ) yeah they just finished uploading, check your image file.

 **David checking his image file on his computer turning the screen around**

David: Did it look like this?

Jade: That's exactly it, the busted tail light and broken window, still no license plate.

Authors note: Okay, that's chapter 24 let me know what you think.


	25. Chapter 25

Title: Your Love Changed Me

Writer: DModifire

Authors Note: This story will be a Jori story, an alternate way Tori got into HA, no OC's in this story, R&R please!

Disclaimer: I don't won Victorious, wish I did though

 **At the police station**

Gary: We'll still need prof, or some type of evidence.

Tori: And we still don't know where the van is.

Jade: So all we need is to find the car?

David: Yes, but we don't know where to look.

Gary: What if I get my team of C.I.'s and we give them the pictures of the van.

David: That's not bad, all we have to do is get the captain to agree and we're golden.

 **With Cat**

Cat:(looking around the room-like cell) I have to be dreaming, I can't be here, not again.

 **Back at the police station**

Jade: Hey, David do you think that Beck could have Cat's parents as well.

David:(having a oh shit look on his face) You know, to be honest is forgot Cat's parents are missing.

Gary:(coming back to the office) Okay, the captain said we can my team of C.I's.

David: Sweet, just one think, we forgot about Cat's parents.

Gary: No, you did I have someone keeping an eye on them.

David: What the hell are you saying Detective?

Gary: The Valentines aren't or were never missing.

Tori: I'm lost.

Gary: David, I didn't tell you.

David: No you didn't say anything.

Gary: My fault, but yeah they are safe, I even heard that they were never in any danger.

David: So we don't have to worry.

Gary: No we don't it's all fine.

 **Jade, Tori, and David sighing in** **relief**

 **At Robbie's house**

Mrs. Shapiro:(in the kitchen hearing the door open) Who's that?

Robbie:(walking into the kitchen) It's me mom, Robbie.

Mrs. Shapiro: You're home, how are you and Cat?

Robbie:(speaking softly throwing his keys on the counter) I'm good Mom, how are things here?

Mrs. Shapiro: Robbie, are you alright?

Robbie:(eyes getting watery) No, Mom I'm not.

Mrs. Shapiro:(walking over to her son) You want to talk about?

Robbie:(going to the couch) That's actually why I'm here to talk.

Mrs. Shapiro:(sitting next to Robbie) What happened did Cat do something?

Robbie:(wiping his eyes) No, Cat is the victim in all of this.

Mrs. Shapiro: Robbie you have to explain.

Robbie: A few months ago, Cat's parents left with her brother to take him to the hospital and Cat hasn't heard from them since they left, the thought that they left her here, and isn't paying the utilities.

Mrs. Shapiro: Robbie there's more I know it.

Robbie: Cat's missing.

Authors note: How was this, did you like it, the part of Cat's parents not being in any real danger, was a request I thought I would put in the story. let me know what you think.


	26. Chapter 26

Title: Your Love Changed Me

Writer: DModifire

Authors Note: A lot of stuff has happened, my T.V. Production teacher who's a real producer said that if I can get him a copy of a finished script he will help me get it out to a production company, I have been working on that, I really didn't mean to be away from FF for as long as I have.

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, or anything that's in this story

 **At Vega's house**

Jade: If what Gary said was true then why hasn't Cat's parents paid the bills?

Tori: You honestly I don't know but it does make for one hell of conversation starter.

Jade: Unless what Cat's been saying is true.

Tori: I don't think so.

 **With Beck, Beck is trying to figure out there next move before the police finds them**

Beck:(screaming) How could you be so careless, Why the hell would you sue the van you know Jade can spot that thing six blocks away.

Moose:(screaming) I was trying to do your dirty deeds.

 **Danny walks down from where Cat's is being held**

Danny: Um, guys Cat's up, I heard her talking to herself.

Beck:(smiling devilishly) Great, I'm going to go say hello to our newest guess and I want you two, to go out and get something to eat, I'm getting hungry. (tossing key's to Danny)

Danny:(catching the keys) Want us to get anything for her.

Beck: Duh, I'm not a complete jackass, but something small, that girl is tough on full stomach.

 **With Cat**

Beck:(using a hush voice) Hey, I heard you was up, and I wanted to come say Hi.

 **Cat staying silent**

Beck: What no hi back?

Cat: Sorry but I not feeling very generous,(Shaking the chains she's tied to) given my current situation, why am I here.

Beck:(getting close to Cat's face) Because, You and your little friend help send me away.

Cat: You did it to yourself.

 **At the police station**

Gary: We might be able to go after Beck without the van.

David: What do you mean?

Gary: If Beck really did escape from juvy he an escaped convict.

David: which means that all we have to do is find him and bring him in, God Gary you are one smart son of gun.

Authors note: this is to that one Guest reviewer, FUCK YOU, if I'm such a bad writer why is my teacher trying to give one of my scripts to a production company.


	27. Chapter 27

Title: Your Love Changed Me

Writer: DModifire

Authors Note: I'm only like 10 to 15 % sure that the warden runs the JDC, This story will be a Jori story, an alternate way Tori got into HA, no OC's in this story, R&R pTitle: Your Love Changed Me

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story

 **At the juvenile detention center**

 **David and Gary are talking to the warden**

Warden: I already told you detecvie that he was released on good behavior.

David: Then let me see the report, or the resquest form you signed saying that he can be released.

Warden: I don't have the form when we techincol, we lost a lot of paper work, and his was on of the one we lost.

Gary: That's stright bullshit, you always make copies.

Warden:(getting cocky) Well we didn't.

David: Well I guess that your boss will about this.

 **David gets a call on his phone**

 **(answering the phone) Vega...yeah...be there in 15.**

David: Hey, Gary we have to go.

Gary: Why?

David: A hit and run on Sunset .

Gary: Why us we already have a case?

David:(putting on his jacket) We are the only detecitves on call tonight remeber that vaction we took.

Gary: Ohh, yeah right, pull the car around and I'll be right there.

 **Jades talking to Robbie about what she learned**

Robbie: Wait, so Moose is back, how did he get in the country.

Jade: He was never banned or what ever.

Robbie: Andthe van do you think that they will be able to find her?

Jade: I'm not douting it if that's what you mean. (speaking softly) But Robbie there's more.

Robbie: What?

Jade: It's Cat's parents they're-

Robbie:(cutting Jade off) They're dead, they never made it to the place did they.

Jade: Actually no, it's worse than that.

Robbie: What's worse than being dead?

Jade: being alive.

Robbie: Jade please, you know I'm slow when it comes to certin things.

Jade: Cat's parents are alive, and they made it to the place for her brother.

Robbie: What, how is that? If they're alive how come the haven't been paying the bills?

Jade: That's the one-million dollar question, that no can answer that this very moment.

Authors note: Why the fuck aren't Cat's parents paying the bills I'll take suggestions only by P.M.s


	28. Chapter 28

Title: Your Love Changed Me

Writer: DModifire

Authors Note: I only got one P.M. for suggestions on why Cat's parents aren't paying the bills, so I'm using it thank you scottyBgood, Judge Joe Brown will be in this chapter, only because he's the first Judge to come to mind

 **At the police station**

David: We might be able to do both.

Roy: Isn't Cat the your primary focus?

David: Yeah, but what's stopping Beck from doing this again, if him and his sidekick aren't behind bars?

Roy: Let me talk to a Judge and I'll see what I can do, I'm not making any promises.

 **With Beck**

Danny: I don't get why are we still sitting here if you know the police is on our tails.

Moose: I got this Beck, Because if we leave now they'll have us in jail before nightfall, and we don't know where to go, we can't go to Canada because Beck has warrents.

Danny:(looking at Beck) Aren't you like nineteen?

Beck: I had a bad childhood.

 **At the Vega house Robbie is talking with Jori**

Robbie: Cat told me that her parents didn't care that's why they both left.

Tori: What are you talking about.

Robbie: Cat said that both of her parents didn't have to go with Frankie, to wherever he had to go.

Jade: Wait are you saying that they deliberately left Cat to fend for herself

Tori: But why, what happened, what did Cat do for them to want to up and leave like that.

 **At a California court house where Roy is trying to reason with a Judge**

Roy: all the detectives need is a search warrant to go to the jail.

: Why?

Roy: Because, a girl is missing and they believe that the one who might have kidnapped her escaped from the jail, but the warden isn't helping out in any way.

: If you can talk to the detectives and try to get some kind of evidence, I will get that warrant.

Roy: Why can't you just give it to me now.

J. Brown: Because we have to do somethings buy the book or this whole think will look off.

Roy:(taking out his phone and walking out of the office) Thank you Judge, I'm calling them now.

Authors note: I want to thank you again scottyBgood for the inspiration, Happy Easter to anyone who celebrates.


	29. Chapter 29

Title: Your Love Changed Me

Writer: DModifire

Authors Note: This story will be a Jori story, an alternate way Tori got into HA, no OC's in this story, R&R please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, wish I did though

 **At the police station David walks into his shared office looking thru things.**

Gary: Umm, Morning.

David:(moving about the office) Sorry for the mess, Roy called me last night and said that if I can good enough evidence that Judge Brown will sign off on a warrant.

Gary: Wait, you didn't call me. I could shoot right now.

David: I did, you didn't answer, I even called the Mrs.'s, she didn't answer.

Gary: So are you actually telling me that you woke up on time this morning?

David:(punching away at the computer) No, (looking up at his partner) dude are you going to just stand there or are you going to help find what we need to put Beck away.

Gary:(nonchalantly walking over to his desk) I don't know I'm thinking.

 **At The Griddle Cafe, Tori and Jade are finally on a semi date**

Tori:(looking up form her menu) You know this is our first date.

Jade:(not looking up) No, we went...what about...oh what about that time at Nozu?

Tori: Would you seriously call that a date, we barely knew each other and our friends were trying to get us together.

Jade:(putting on her thinking face) You know what, I would consider that our first date...wow Vega that's sad, this is our first date.

 **The waiter comes to the table**

Waiter: Can I start you two off with something to drink?

Jade: Coffee black two sugars please.

Tori: And I'll take... _ **~Ring Ring~**_...one second sorry. (answering the phone)

Jade: She'll take a lemonade.

Tori:(hanging up the phone) No I won't, actually you can scratch our order.

Jade:(fake smiling) Any reason?

Tori:(getting up from the table) Yeah, that was my Dad he thinks Robbie's going to jump off the balcony, in that Asphalt Cafe.

A/N: IIII'm baaaaaaccckkk, who missed me, please let me know how I did for my first one, in I don't know how long.


	30. Chapter 30

Title: Your Love Changed Me

Writer: DModifire

Authors Note: This story will be a Jori story, an alternate way Tori got into HA, no OC's in this story, R&R please!

Disclaimer: I don't won Victorious, wish I did though

 **Tori and Jade are on their way to the school, Jade is speeding through traffic**

Jade:(not taking her eyes off the road) I swear Robbie better jump!

Tori: Why are you so mean.

Jade: Because he made me cut our first date short.

Tori: That's no reason to wish someone dead.

Jade: Ohh, come on Tori, you and I both know that the least that'll happen is a broken ackel.

Tori: Maybe if it was Andre or someone, but we're talking about Robbie.

 **At the Asphalt Cafe**

David:(using a bullhorn) Robbie I know you're caught up on the fact that Cat hasn't been found, but truth be told we have never been closer to finding Cat.

Robbie:(shouting) How do you know?!

David: We can't really relase any infomation right now, just know we are close.

 **Jade and Tori arrived at the Cafe, Jade ran to David and grabbed the bullhorn out his hand**

Jade: Robbie, what the hell are you doing,? you know damn well Cat will kill me if you get hurt.

Tori:(taking the bullhorn) My Dad is so close to finding Cat, when she's found she'll need you.

Robbie:(crying) she won't be able to even look at me, much less need me, I should have been there.

Gary:(whispering to David) Serously, how much does he think he can actually do.

David:(whispering back) serously, I mean he looks as flat as a wall.

Gary: And a skinny as a pencil.

 **Both laugh**

Tori: Guys really we can hear you.

David: Sorry, please continue. (still laughing)

Jade: Robbie, if you actually think that Cat will neglect you, I can't tell you wrong you are.

Robbie:(holding on to the ledge) How can you be so sure?

Jade: She told me.

Robbie: When?

Jade: Remember when you two got in that fight, she told me that nothing you do can upset her or make her think differntly of you.

Robbie: You're just saying that.

Jade: I'm not, Cat loves the hell out of you Robbie.

Robbie: Once again how are you so sure?

Jade: Because, she told you about that thing. after your second date, it took her almost 4 years for her to tell me about it.

Robbie: Really.

Jade: Yes, trust me.

 **Robbie started climbing back over the rail, but before walking down the stairs, turned and looked**

Robbie: Come home safe Cat.

 **As Robbie is walking over to Jade, Jade punches Robbie square in the nose.**

Robbie: Ouch what was that for?

Jade: For making me cut my date short with Tori, because of your insurecries.

Tori: Hey, Dad did you find any evidence yet.

David: Yeah, we were on our way to meet Roy and the Judge when we this call was sent over the radio.

A/N: Here's chapter 30.


	31. Chapter 31

Title: Your Love Changed Me

Writer: DModifire

Authors Note: This story will be a Jori story, an alternate way Tori got into HA, no OC's in this story, R&R please!

 **That same day, David and Gary finally make it to the court house to present the evidence to Judge Brown.**

David: Okay, Judge we finally made it, (showing the evidence)

 **Judge Brown** **is looking over the evidence before him and something catches his eye**

Gary: You're looking at that evidence kinda hard Judge **.**

:(coming out of his gaze and looking up at Roy) You didn't tell me that this Beck was the suspect.

Roy: I didn't know you knew him.

: Yeah, I was suppose to be the Judge on a case he was somehow involved in a attempted murder at the age of 14, but somehow I was thrown off the case before I had a chance to review it. But never mind that you absolutely have your warrant.

David: Thanks, Judge.

: I'll put in the order and you guys should have it buy this time tomorrow.

 **Jade and Tori are at Chili's for lunch to take a second shot at their "first date"**

Waiter: Sorry for the wait, as you can see we very busy.

Jade: No problem.

Waiter: Can I start you with something to drink?

Tori: Pink lemonade, light ice please

Jade: And I'll take a Coffee, black two sugars.

Waiter: Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks.

 **As the waiter leaves Tori phone rings**

 _ **~ring ring~**_

Tori: Hello.

Jade:(tiling her head back) Ugh, not again.

Tori: Thanks, Dad I'll tell her. (hanging up the phone)

Jade: What now.

Tori: The Judge will sign the warrant, and they'll have it between tonight and tomorrow.

Jade: That's great, so does that mean that if they find what they're looking for they can arrest Beck.

 **Little did Jade and Tori know that Danny and Moose were sitting a far enough distance to hear the conversation but not be heard.**

Moose:(staring at Danny) You know we have to tell him?

Danny: I know, the think is they could already be at the house.

Moose: They're not, (grabbing the bag of food) let's just get the food and get back so we can figure out what to do.

 **The waiter comes back with the couples drinks.**

Waiter: Here you go, now if your ready I'll take your order.

Tori:(looking back over the menu) Umm, yes I'll take the Quesadilla Explosion Salad.

Waiter: And for you. (looking to Jade)

Jade: The Sweet & Smoky Burger without the mango-infused barbecue sauce, please.

Waiter: would you like fries with that.

Jade: Yes, please on the side.

Waiter: Sure, I'll be right back with your order.

 **At the house where Beck is hiding out**

Danny: And that's when we overheard Jade and Tori talking about arresting you.

Beck: Finally I was getting tired of this little game, Moose, do you remember that little tree-house we built when you came to visit, the frist time.

Moose: Yeah of course.

Beck: when we're done I need to take Cat and out there into you hear from me or Danny. We'll find some place to rendezvous when we call, We're moving out tonight.

A/N: So guys what do you think, now that Becks wants to run do you think Cat will ever be found.


	32. Chapter 32

Title: Your Love Changed Me

Writer: DModifire

Authors Note: This story will be a Jori story, an alternate way Tori got into HA, no OC's in this story, R&R please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, wish I did though

 **Moose is in route to the tree-house with Cat.**

Cat:(talking loudly) Where are you taking me, and why am I blindfolded?

Moose: Cat please just sit back and ride I'm taking you some place where you will be able to breath for a little bit, I promise this will be over soon.

 **The next day at the police department**

David: Gary, the warrant just came in.

Gary: When can we move out?

David: Right after we gather the troops and go over the base plan.

 **At the house with Beck and Danny**

Danny: when are we leaving?

Beck: Two hours, but before we do I need you to go and get everything on this list.

Danny: With what car?

Beck: Mine, and make sure you gas up before you head back.

 **Robbie is at his house thinking about everything**

 _Robbie- he said that they were closer than ever to finding Cat but, am I really able to see her yet, I mean she went missing on my watch, will she even forgive me._

 **Back at the police department**

David: We finally got the warrant and we have to move tonight or we could miss our shot at finally putting Beck and his friend behind bars.

Officer-1: What exactly are we looking for Detective?

David: The people who took Cat, Cat herself and anything that can help us but them away for a long time.

Officer-2: And what if we get and have to open fire, They are just kids.

David: Officer we will cross that bridge when and if we get to it, if God is on our side we shouldn't have to.

Officer-1: What about if they aren't there.

David: They should be there if they didn't get tipped off...Alright officers, you guys are to stay in the house into it's time to move out and remember regular clothes.

 **Moose Just arrived somewhere but not the hide out.**

Cat: Why did we stop, are we there?

Moose: Not exactly, remember when I told you this will be over soon, well I meant it.

Cat: What are you talking about?

Moose: Just wait, you'll see.

 _~Ring Ring~_

Moose: Finally, I'm here with Cat we have to hurry up the place Beck wants to meet is the old tree-house.

Pool: Good I'm around the corner, I'll send some guys to help you out.

Moose: I won't need help, I know what I'm doing. Beck won't know what hit him.

Pool: Okay, I'm her bring me Cat.

 **Moose takes Cat to his Boss (the head of Canadian Crimes unit) and takes off the blind fold**

Moose: Cat this is luietenait Pool, my boss he will take you some place safe into this whole thing blows over.

Cat: Why?

Moose: Because you'll be save.

 **At the tree-house.**

Moose: Yes Beck, I'm here and so is Cat.

Beck: Good, and we will be there in a few hours.

Moose: You guys left the house.

Beck: Yeah I didn't torch it though.

Moose: Why, Because we didn't have enough time and they might be on the way there

 **The police department finally got to the house only to get the surprise of a lifetime**

Officer-1: the whole place is clean like no one was here.

David: I know, MAN I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS.

Gary: how in the blue fuck did they know we were coming.

David: Someone had to say something. but who?

Gary: That's the million dollar question.

Authors note: So who would have thought that Moose would be turn around to be good. I didn't plan for this I was writing and it just happened out of nowhere, if you have any confusion PM me.


	33. Chapter 33

Title: Your Love Changed Me

Writer: DModifire

Authors Note: This story will be a Jori story, an alternate way Tori got into HA, no OC's in this story, R&R please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, wish I did though

 **At the police station Jade and Tori come barging in**

Jade: Are you serious Cat, wasn't there.

Gary: wasn't no one there, the place was complete empty.

Tori: Dad, do you have an idea of who it could be?

David: No, the only people to know anything about the warrant before it is finalized was us four.

Gary: Wait, where were you guys when your dad called to tell you?

Tori:(looking at Jade) We were at Chili's. Why?

Gary: One of Beck's hitch-men had to be there and were listing in on the conversation.

Jade: What do you mean one of Beck's hitch-men?

David: We found out that Moose isn't the only one working with Beck.

Tori: And you didn't tell us?

David: Only because we found out who it was.

Tori: Who is it?

David:Danny.

Tori:(laughing) How do they even know each other?

Gary: That's what no one knows.

Jade: So are ex's are working together?

David: It looks that way.

 **The Detectives assistant buzzes in.**

 _ **~beep beep~**_

David: One second, (walking over to his desk phone) Yes...umm, yeah sure send him in.

Gary: Send who in?

David: Someone form Canadian Crimes, they have useful information, girls if they ask any question your our cops in training.

 **The door comes swinging open.**

LT. Pool: Detectives, I'm Lieutenant Pool, from the Canadian Crimes Unit.

Gary: Is that suppose to mean something?

LT. Pool: Not Yet. but it will. I received word that Beck Oliver has been busy lately, and we're here to help.

Gary: Who's we?

LT. Pool: Moose, he's been working for us for the past few years and when Beck called him we saw it as an opportunity to finally nail Beck.

David: How come we didn't know about this?

LT. Pool: Because when we asked your boss for this favor, we also asked that no one say anything because it might hurt the operation.

Gary: Hmm, you said that Moose has been working you for the past few years, I thought Moose was considered a convict.

LT. Pool: He was into he went to jail and served his time and had community service, and while working with he learned that he wanted to do the right thing, so we granted him a job.

 **Beck is trying to call Moose**

Beck: He's not answering.

Danny: Do you think he made it.

Beck: Yeah, I think he made it, it was late, and he took the back roads, since we can't reach him to rendezvous, when we get tho the house I need you to go in first and clear it for me.

Danny: Yeah.

Author's note: Little does Beck know that Danny and Moose are Working together, sorry this chapter didn't have anything big in it, I'm planning for Danny and Moose to work together if that's the way I decide to go, Danny will be going down, so please stay tuned.


	34. 34

Title: Your Love Changed Me

Writer: D-Modifire

Authors Note: I was re-reading this story when it hit me that this thing is completely backwards I don't know if you all figured it out but holyshit was this thing fucked up, no worries for those of you that are fans of this story I will finish it out, and try to fill any holes I left in previous uploads. enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, it belongs to Nick, Viacom, and Dan

The group is still at the police department

Lt. Pool: before you guys go getting all defensive, your friend Cat, she's safe.

Jade: How do you know?

Lt. Pool: she's with Moose, he bought her to me while he went to their hideout for a while to get everything ready, and I let her go home to get some stuff so she can be more comfortable.

David: What do you mean their hideout, did you tip them off that we were coming?

Lt. Pool: No, Moose did trying to keep his cover because you best believe that Beck will kill him if finds out that Moose isn't really on his side, but don't worry we'll get another chance.

Tori: We'll don't you think that Beck and Danny are going to be a little suspicious when they see a bag with her clothes?

Lt. Pool: Who are you two anyway?

David: answer the question.

Lt. Pool: No, no one will be tipped because if you were listing you would've heard that Moose went to the hideout, to set up for everything, he made a place so Cat could put her stuff away, as well as put up cameras, with audio nothing is going to happen that we don't know.

Jade walks up to Pool getting in his face

Jade: for the sake of my sister you better be right, because I swear to God, I will kill someone if something happens to her.

Moose is at the treehouse just before Beck and Danny arrive

Moose: I just got off the phone with Danny and they are on their way so, I have put you in the room and lock the door, Cat will you be okay?

Cat: Maybe if I could go home and see my family.

Moose: You will soon, very soon, can you do this for me?

Cat doesn't say anything, just looks and stands up heading to the room

David is talking with detective pool about the case

Lt. Pool: I know that you're second guessing this, and you should, but from one detective to another I assure you that you don't have to, all we have to do is wait for Beck to ask for ransom and then we can move in.

David: How do you know that Beck won't kill her, how do you know that he hasn't already?

Lt. Pool: Because Moose will let me know if anything goes wrong, and we will be there to arrest him, remember we're recording there every move.

Authors Note: So how was this one, I know this update is long over due, thank you for hanging on if you're still there. there maybe a lot of grammar errors in here, thats because I wrote this on the fan fiction app, anyway as always leave a review letting me know what you think.


End file.
